Te amo tanto como te odio Uchiha
by Samanta-roth
Summary: Porque Sakura Haruno siempre fue la de la mala suerte, amaba Sasuke y finalmente era correspondida, pero su ambición por el poder, por resurgir un clan perfecto lo llevó a pisotear sus sentimientos, a jugar con ellos y ahora lo llevaba a la miseria. Solo le quedaba regresar con Hanabi, su esposa embarazada y hacer el papel de hombre amoroso.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Porque Sakura Haruno siempre fue la de la mala suerte, amaba Sasuke y finalmente era correspondida, pero su ambición por el poder, por resurgir un clan perfecto lo llevó a pisotear sus sentimientos, a jugar con ellos y ahora lo llevaba a la miseria. Solo le quedaba regresar con Hanabi, su esposa embarazada y hacer el papel de hombre amoroso.

Una nueva historia de Sasuke y Sakura, que fue motivada por tres canciones que me gustan mucho la de la mala suerte de Jesse y Joy, Escapémonos y no me conoces de Marc Anthony. Espero que la disfruten. Naruto no me pertenece solo la historia que a continuación leerán.

**Saludos **

**Samanta-roth**

* * *

**TE AMO TANTO COMO TE ODIO UCHIHA**

Dos shinobis con sus uniformes desgastados, rotos y manchados de sangre a causa de la reciente batalla, se acercaban a la aldea de la Hoja. Su semblante se veía cansado y a pesar de que habían cumplido la misión con éxito, algo los atormentaba; la pérdida de uno de uno de sus integrantes.

Izumo y Kotetzu los vieron entrar en silencio y notando que faltaba uno de sus miembros se observaron entre sí sospechando lo que había sucedido. Bajo la mirada de los ninjas, los dos shinobis recién llegados continuaron su camino para entregar el informe a la Hokage y darle la noticia.

Tocaron la puerta y esperaron pacientemente a que la quinta los hiciera pasar mientras trataban de escoger las palabras adecuadas para comunicar lo sucedido en la misión, palabras que de una u otra manera no saldrían debido al nudo que se formaba en la garganta del capitán del equipo.

-¡Adelante! –Dice la Hokage con voz fuerte.

Suavemente abren la puerta y caminando pesadamente se acercan a la mesa de Lady Tsunade poniendo el informe en sus manos. Antes de intentar abrir la carpeta la quinta cae en cuenta de un detalle, falta un miembro del equipo y espera que sus cálculos no sean correctos. Cierra los ojos, suspira pesadamente mientras se toca el puente de la nariz tratando de controlar sus pensamientos y sentimientos y los abre nuevamente.

-Nara, donde esta… -La líder de la aldea no pudo terminar la frase, con cada palabra su voz se quebraba más.

-Ella…

-Desapareció en la batalla. Creemos que está muerta. –El Hyuga completo la frase que Shikamaru no logró.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Solo era una misión rango B –Afirmó la Hokage sumamente enojada.

-Sakura logró obtener el pergamino pero tenía un sello rastreador y nos siguieron. Nos enfrentamos a los ninjas que lo protegían y forzamos a Sakura a escapar con el pergamino pero dos Jonin le impidieron continuar con su camino y no pudimos ayudarla.

_-Shikamaru, Sakura está atrapada con los enemigos. Debemos acabar con estos ninjas y tratar de ayudarla. Ella tiene el pergamino. _

_-Esto nos tomará un poco de tiempo. –En su mente decía-"Resiste Sakura"._

_La joven estaba a punto de escapar cuando uno de los ninjas se puso enfrente suyo y el otro a su espalda. La kunoichi no se dejó amedrentar por las miradas de sus enemigos y dio rienda suelta a su primer ataque. _

_Reunió en sus manos suficiente chakra que finalmente liberó en el suelo causando un gran estruendo. Restos de piedras y polvo cubrieron el lugar como lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, dándole a la kunoichi el tiempo suficiente para escapar del centro de la zona en la que fácilmente habría sido derrotada. Sakura realizó su jutsu clones de sombra, ahora se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones. Sus oponentes que habían dado un salto atrás, corrieron ágilmente hacia las jóvenes. Justo en ese momento Sakura notó que los movimientos de sus enemigos funcionaban como espejo; ambos se movían de igual manera y le tomo un poco de tiempo sincronizar sus propios ataques con los de su clon. Se debatieron en una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la que la Haruno se vio obligada a hacer uso de su chakra para reafirmar sus golpes, pues veía difícil el salir victoriosa de esta situación. Estando casi al límite de su energía y no queriendo darse por vencida, comprendió que tenía solo una salida; debía aprovechar el poco chakra que le quedaba para hacer su técnica secreta; la que llevaba años tratando de perfeccionar. _

_Poniendo una barrera de chakra, formó una especie de prisión; ahora solo eran tres, su clon había desaparecido y esta técnica era su último recurso. Antes de cerrar la prisión lanzo una rápida mirada a sus compañeros de misión que se dirigían hacia ella corriendo, sonrió y les arrojó el pergamino junto con algo brillante, cerrando la prisión. Era el momento de despedirse, terminar la batalla, acabar con su dolor y su vida en Konoha. _

_Poco a poco la prisión fue desapareciendo ante los ojos de Nara y Hyuga hasta no quedar rastro de la kunoichi y sus enemigos; momento en el que de los árboles llovieron pétalos. El jutsu prisión: Agujero negro como se llamaba la técnica oculta de Sakura la consumió por completo, no quedo siquiera el rastro de un cuerpo que enterrar. _

-¿No hay posibilidades que Sakura esté con vida? -Preguntó Lady Tsunade con sus ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas y conservando en lo profundo de su corazón la más mínima esperanza.

-No, Hokage-sama –Afirmó el Hyuga aún sin comprender del todo las palabras que él mismo pronunciaba, después de todo había perdido a una compañera. –Nos encargamos de revisar la zona y solo recobramos el pergamino y esto.

Shikamaru se dispuso a entregar el pergamino como capitán de la misión, mientras Neji entregaba una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de abanico con diminutos jades.

-Sakura los lanzó antes de desaparecer. –Comentó el Nara.

-Pueden retirarse, yo me encargaré de dar la noticia a su equipo… -Y con voz afligida finaliza -Sakura no tenía más familia.

-Hai –Respondieron con desgano los shinobis al unísono.

Tan pronto como dedujo que los ninjas se encontraban a una distancia prudente de su oficina, Lady Tsunade descargo su frustración y dolor con leves gemidos y lágrimas cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

Respiró profundamente intentando calmar un poco su dolor y buscar en su interior la suficiente fuerza para notificar el fallecimiento de su estudiante a la única familia que tenía.

-¡Shizune convoca el equipo Kakashi tengo algo importante para notificarles!

-De inmediato, Lady Tsunade.

Para Shizune no fue demasiado difícil encontrarlos, estaban en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Sai sostenía una fuerte batalla con Kakashi, muy reñida por cierto; mientras Naruto y Sasuke que llevaba poco más de un año en la aldea, se encargaban de destruir parte del campo con sus ataques.

, Lady Tsunade solicita la presencia del equipo completo en su oficina.

-¿Tenemos una misión?

-Me temo que no Sensei.

Kakashi sospechaba que algo grabe había sucedido por el semblante de Shizune.

-Sai, Naruto, Sasuke debemos ir con la Hokage.

Tan pronto como se encontraron con la Hokage notaron en el ambiente angustia y dolor, no fue difícil adivinarlo con el semblante de la Quinta.

-El equipo de Nara regresó hoy de la misión, sin embargo no volveremos a ver a uno de sus integrantes.

-Que trata de decirnos vieja… valla directo al punto.

-¡Naruto! -Lo detuvo Kakashi tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Seamos sinceros Kakashi sensei, Shikamaru y Neji no tienen nada que ver en esto. ¿Qué sucede con Sakura? ¿Está herida?

Sasuke endureció su expresión y apretó los puños de su mano lo suficiente para que Lady Tsunade lo notara.

-No andaré con más rodeos Naruto… -Respiro profundamente y lo soltó, aún sin poder aceptarlo. -Sakura murió en batalla.

Todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, sin poder si quiera pestañear. Incluso el imperturbable rostro de Sasuke se vio marcado por el mismo sentimiento y un sufrimiento aún más profundo. Con voz quebrada y algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos azul cielo preguntó:

-¿Dónde… -exhaló -dónde está su cuerpo?

-No fue posible recuperar su cuerpo. Solo quedó el pergamino y esto… -mostrando la cadena de plata al grupo.

Kakashi puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Naruto, pero el chico no soportando la perdida de otro de sus seres amados huyó, quería convencerse de que esto no estaba sucediendo. Sai por su parte comentó:

-La feíta es… era la mejor kunoichi y amiga. -No teniendo más que opinar salió del lugar caminando pausadamente.

-Sasuke… -Alcanzó a pronunciar Kakashi lo cual hizo notar la presencia del último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Tsunade le dedicó una mirada de furia; pues aunque era la persona más amada por su alumna, era él quien le había causado daño con su ambición de poder. Sasuke enfrentó la mirada de la Hokage y con un brusco movimiento arrebató la cadena de sus manos desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Debemos poner el nombre de Sakura en la piedra de los héroes.

-Encárgate de eso Kakashi.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerla.

-Todos lo habríamos deseado, pero ambos sabemos que ella quería demostrar su fortaleza, lo mucho que había mejorado.

-Siempre pensé que Sasuke, Sai, Naruto o tal vez yo, alguno de nosotros moriría primero. Pero Sakura… no lo puedo creer.

Con su voz empezando a quebrarse y este último discurso, Kakashi se esfumo de la vista acuosa de Lady Tsunade que ya no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

* * *

En el más bello paisaje que pudiera admirarse, confinado en las inmediaciones del bosque rodeado de árboles y con el sol iluminando las claras aguas de la cascada que por acción y maravilla natural daba la impresión de ver un arcoíris, se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabaches. Su rostro rígido y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, no era más que una máscara que para ocultar y controlar las terribles ansias de gritar, llorar y destruir todo a su paso. Porque la había amado, su corazón estaba y estaría siempre con ella y para ella. Pero había sido un completo imbécil, el más grande de todos; solo le quedaba hundirse en la infelicidad.

Observaba aquella hermosa cadena de plata con el dije en forma de abanico; se la había dado él como símbolo de su amor. Como recordaba verla sonreír, con sus ojos brillando de alegría; en ese momento le robo su primer beso.

_Una joven de cabellos rosados caminaba atrás del Uchiha mientras se dirigían a su lugar preferido, su lugar secreto. De un momento a otro el chico se detuvo lo cual ella imito. _

_-¿Pasa algo Sasuke?_

_Sin arruinar el semblante de su varonil rostro levanto su brazo con el puño firmemente cerrado y sorprendiendo a Sakura logrando que regresara un paso. Ella desvió los ojos de su rostro hacia su mano que lentamente se abría para mostrar un hermoso detalle. Una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de abanico e incrustaciones de jade. _

_-Sasuke… -la sonrisa más grande que solo se veía opacada por el brillo de sus ojos; la tomo en sus manos y lo vio, vio que él también sonreía. -es lo más hermoso que he recibido._

_Dejándose llevar por el amor que crecía en su interior se acercó y rozó con delicadeza sus labios, incitándola a seguir el juego. La chica cerró sus ojos extasiada y continuó con el beso un poco más profundo sin dejar de ser tierno. Él con brazos ágiles la tomó por la cintura y ella sujetó con cariño su cuello deleitándose al acariciar sus cabellos. Se sentía completo, se sentía feliz. _

_Llegado el tiempo necesario para recuperar el aliento, se separaron y Sakura pregunto:_

_-¿Esto quiere decir que estamos juntos Sasuke?_

_-¿Tu qué crees?_

_Ante lo cual la chica con el rostro iluminado tomó su mano guiándolo a la orilla del riachuelo. _

Como pudo dejar escapar a la más bella mujer, la que había estado ahí siempre para él sin importar los múltiples intentos de asesinato, sin siquiera decirle cuanto la amaba, pues ahora valía más su amor que sus ansias de poder.

Recordó como había tenido los seis meses más felices de su vida, cuatro de ellos viviendo juntos. Desafortunadamente todo tiene un final y sus ambiciones de poder fueron más fuertes que el amor. El último mes de su vida junto a la chica de cabellos rosados había puesto sus ojos en un nuevo objetivo. Quería una familia pero Sakura no encajaba en sus planes, su nivel de lucha no se acercaba ni un poco al del Uchiha, era débil y su clan debía resurgir de las cenizas mil veces más fuerte. ¿Qué mejor candidata que una de las chicas Hyuga para llevar a cabo sus propósitos? Hinata fue descartada de inmediato, pues para él no contaba con la suficiente fortaleza, aunque siendo sinceros esto solo era una excusa para no destruir el corazón de su mejor amigo, de su hermano que ya tenía una relación formal con la Hyuga. Naruto no le perdonaría este tipo de traición y él no soportaría su odio. Por otro lado estaba Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata. Hiashi, su padre la tenía en muy alta estima y se había encargado personalmente de su entrenamiento; para Sasuke la chica cumplía con sus requisitos al pie de la letra. Solo quedaba un pequeño detalle; deshacerse de Sakura Haruno por un tiempo, el necesario para cumplir sus objetivos. Ella siempre lo había amado y siempre lo haría. Estaba tan seguro de su amor que no le importaba romper en pedazos su corazón y sus ilusiones pues tarde o temprano volvería a su lado para formar una familia con los hijos de otra mujer.

Todo se desplomo poco a poco para Sakura; Sasuke parecía irritado la mayor parte del tiempo, no permanecía en casa y parecía tener cierto interés en la mansión Hyuga, no había muestra de amor de parte de la chica que valiera para ablandar la piedra que el Uchiha tenía por corazón. Pero todo estalló una noche después de una misión de Sasuke y pocos días después en un ataque de impulsividad lastimó a Sakura más de lo esperado, cerrando sin saberlo cualquier oportunidad con ella.

_Una chica de cabellos rosados esperaba pacientemente a su novio con una deliciosa cena en casa. Estaba decidida a hacer de este un día inolvidable y seguramente lo sería._

_-Sasuke, la cena esta lista, debes estar cansado déjame ayudarte._

_-Detente Sakura, esto se debe acabar. _

_-¿Por qué? Sé que las cosas han ido un poco mal estos días pero puedo poner de mi parte, sé que podemos recuperarlo todo. _

_-Nada cambiara en este momento. _

_Tratando de soportar el dolor que le carcomía el corazón le dijo:_

_-Sasuke llevamos seis meses juntos. ¿No me amas?_

_El joven mantuvo su rostro inalterable sin dar indicios de responder. Sakura abrió sus ojos y sus labios con sorpresa y acompañado del dolor más grande que pudiera soportar. De repente lágrimas y más lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. _

_-No me amas... -Afirmo terminando en un susurro. Cubrió los gemidos con su mano._

_-Un futuro entre nosotros no funcionaria. _

_-Excusas… ¡Son solo excusas! Admite que no soy lo suficiente para ti, de hecho debe haber alguien más verdad. _

_-No seas estúpida Sakura._

_Ella ya no lo soportaba, si seguía allí saldría aún más lastimada así, que tomó una decisión._

_-Es el momento de partir Sasuke. Adiós -Recogió sus pertenencias para regresar a su antiguo apartamento. _

_Sasuke la observo salir de su casa y aunque sabía que lo había planeado en pro de sus intereses dolía, dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. _

_Pocos días después, Sakura recupero sus ánimos gracias al apoyo de sus amigos especialmente de Ino y Naruto. Pero la fortaleza adquirida en escasos días se destrozó. Naruto había pedido a Sakura acompañarlo la mansión Hyuga. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta del reciente noviazgo entre el Uchiha y la menor de los Hyuga. La chica totalmente rendida a sus pies, enamorada. Haruno no lo soporto y corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían a su lugar secreto. Minutos después Sasuke se encontraba a su espalda. Sintiendo su presencia levanto su rostro lentamente y se giró gritándole y pegándole en el pecho con rabia. _

_-¡Canalla, maldito, desgraciado! Era ella ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo pudiste? De hecho es lo único que se puede esperar de ti. Lo comprendo todo, nunca sería lo suficiente para ti. Te detesto tanto como te amo._

_-¡Para! Cállate, ¿Quién eres tú para saber lo que pienso o siento? Y es cierto, nunca fuiste suficiente para mí, mírate sigues siendo la inútil llorona, la que tiene que ser protegida y rescatada. No puedes protegerte a ti misma ¿Cómo esperas cuidar de alguien más? Aléjate y olvídate de mí. ¡Déjame en paz! Ahora estoy con Hanabi, todo lo opuesto a ti, fuerte, valiente, bella, con una barrera Sanguínea y lo más importante ¡NOS AMAMOS! ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar? ¡Pues ya lo sabes!_

_-No te preocupes, ya me quedo bastante claro. Pero ten presente esto Sasuke Uchiha, cuando estés solo por tu ambición de obtener poder a toda costa, por jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas, porque seguramente lo estás haciendo con Hanabi, recuerda que hubo alguien que te amo al extremo y que ahora te odia con la misma intensidad. _

_Dando una última mirada con nostalgia al lugar que fue testigo de tantas demostraciones de cariño, besos, abrazos, suspiros, la chica desapareció de la vista de Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sabía que había sido demasiado duro con ella en ese momento, pero estaba tan cegado por la ira ocasionada al saber que Sakura lo conocía a la perfección que se dejó llevar y la lastimo tan profundamente que seguramente sería duro volver a acercarse a ella en algún momento, pero lo lograría algún día, claro está después de haber cumplido sus propósitos. _

Al poco tiempo anunció su compromiso y celebró su unión con la chica del clan Hyuga. Evento al que asistieron muchos conocidos, amigos, shinobis, aldeanos, señores feudales e incluso el Kazekage.

Haruno cada vez estaba menos en la aldea; prefería estar constantemente en misiones y con diferentes compañeros; lo cual había logrado con el apoyo de Lady Tsunade. Sasuke se contentaba con contemplarla al menos en los entrenamientos pero era totalmente ignorado por ella y ahora se veía enfrentado a su muerte. Nunca se imaginó que la muerte se la arrebataría para siempre, sin poder despedirse, sin poder arrepentirse de las palabras que había pronunciado, sin decirle que en realidad la amaba y que Hanabi Hyuga solo representaba poder para él, ambición que lo hizo miserable. Apretó fuertemente la cadena, la beso y la colgó en su cuello para llevarla junto con el siempre. Debía regresar con su esposa embarazada y hacer el papel de hombre amoroso. Todos los días visitaría su lugar secreto para mantenerla viva al menos en su memoria. Nunca la olvidaría y esperaría verla después de su muerte.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, como también espero que me hagan feliz con reviews. Aunque todavía no acaba, queda un último capítulo ¿Qué sucederá?.

**Saludos**

**Samanta-roth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Porque Sakura Haruno siempre fue la de la mala suerte, amaba Sasuke y finalmente era correspondida, pero su ambición por el poder, por resurgir un clan perfecto lo llevó a pisotear sus sentimientos, a jugar con ellos y ahora lo llevaba a la miseria. Solo le quedaba regresar con Hanabi, su esposa embarazada y hacer el papel de hombre amoroso.

**Nota: **Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews y los alerts me animaron a continuar la historia. Siento mucho haber demorado el segundo capítulo pero mi trabajo no me permitió actualizar antes. Espero les guste este capi y bueno a leer.

**Saludos**

**Samanta-roth**

* * *

**TE AMO TANTO COMO TE ODIO UCHIHA**

**CAPITULO 2**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Sakura y aunque se había prometido actuar como el esposo perfecto la culpa y la amargura le estaban desgarrando el alma. Hanabi no era Sakura, nunca lo sería y nunca la amaría de verdad. Tan poco tiempo llevaba casado con ella y ya consideraba la opción de un divorcio, su relación se estaba desmoronando y ni siquiera la existencia de su futuro heredero lo animaba.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, piel delicada, ojos tan blancos como la nieve y vestida con una diminuta bata para dormir se acercó con sensualidad a su esposo y lo abrazo por el cuello acariciando su pecho.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la habitación? -Lo beso en la mejilla y empezó a descender pos su cuello. -Es tarde y necesitamos de tu compañía. -Terminó, tocando su apenas abultado vientre.

Rápidamente el joven se levantó y huyo del lugar, no podía soportar más tiempo estar con esta chica y extrañar a Sakura. En medio de la oscuridad, y dejándose llevar por la brisa nocturna, dejó atrás su hogar en el barrio Uchiha para internarse en su lugar secreto, el único lugar donde podía sentir a Sakura cerca y dejar a su mente viajar por el mar de los recuerdos.

Una lluvia de recuerdos y memorias jugaban en su mente de manera tan macabra que a medida que pasaban uno tras otro dolían cada vez más.

_Sasuke -Fue la única palabra que vino de sus labios acompañada de un suspiro en su milésimo beso mientras el chico de cabellos azabaches emanaba felicidad en una mirada. No se cansaba de rozar sus labios era adicto a ellos. _

_¿Sasuke? -Preguntaba con cautela entrando a la habitación y comprobando si el chico dormía. Se sentó en la cama para disfrutar del paisaje ante él. La chica más dulce y maravillosa, aunque nunca lo dijese en voz alta, llevaba una bandeja con un suculento pero sencillo desayuno para dos. _

_Sasuke -Pronunció entre sueños rodeada por los fuertes brazos del Uchiha. Apenas escapo una imperceptible sonrisa de los labios del chico que permanecía en vela._

_Sasuke -Un susurro casi imperceptible de su nombre y millones de lágrimas desbordándose. Fue la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de ella. _

Su nombre pronunciado de tantas maneras, con diversas emociones y sentimientos se clavaba como dagas en su alma. No podía recibir peor castigo. Tampoco podía llorar y no era precisamente su orgullo la razón. Más bien era que Sakura había extinguido el fuego en su interior, lo había dejado vacío; solo era un títere esperando su día final para reunirse con ella y buscar de diez mil maneras posibles su perdón. Allí permaneció, en su lugar secreto hasta el amanecer, momento en que lo dejaría para entrenar.

* * *

Bajo el ardiente sol del desierto, una diminuta ave dorada surcaba los cielos, desplegando con fuerza sus alas acercándose a la aldea oculta de la arena. Entre sus patas se podía observar un pergamino, el cual muy seguramente era dirigido al Kazekage. Tan pronto como el ave llego a la aldea, pasando todas las medidas de seguridad, claro está, fue llevado a Gaara por su hermana Temari.

La joven ninja golpeo tres veces la puerta esperando que su hermano la hiciese pasar.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días -Saludo a quienes se encontraban en el lugar -Llegó este pergamino de Konoha. La chica se acerca y lo pone en sus manos. Abrió el pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta.

_Buen día Lord Kazekage:_

_Es una pena para nuestra aldea notificar la muerte de uno de nuestros ninjas. La Kunoichi Sakura Haruno había sido solicitada para una misión en Suna, la cual desafortunadamente no podrá llevar a cabo. Esperando les sea útil muy pronto enviaré otra de nuestras ninjas médico._

_Atentamente,_

_Lady Tsunade, Quinta Hokage. _

-Es una pena la muerte de Haruno, ¿no es así, Nozomi? -Señaló Gaara dirigiendo su mirada a la joven que se encontraba allí.

-Sí, lo siento por la Hokage.

-Y todos tus amigos ¿verdad? -preguntó la rubia.

-Debía desaparecer, mi vida ya no tenía sentido en Konoha, estaba vacía. No me hubiesen dejado partir. -Decía la chica de cabellos tan negros como el carbón mientras observaba por la ventana su nuevo hogar. -Gracias por todo, por permitirme hacer una nueva vida aquí.

-Alguna vez salvaste la vida de mi hermano, creo que ni con diez mil favores lograríamos pagártelo Sakura. -Respondió la integrante femenina de la familia Sabaku no.

-Ya no soy Sakura, Temari, no ahora. Solo soy… -Dejo la frase al aire esperando ser completada por Gaara quien la había mandado a llamar para comunicarle su destino, lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

-Nozomi Sato, una ninja médico de la aldea de la arena. -Terminó la oración el quinto Kazekage

Los dos shinobis solo la observaban. Esa sería la última vez que la chica sería conocida como Sakura Haruno. La chica de ojos jade y ahora cabellos negros observaba el sol ocultarse en Suna, momento en el que fue golpeada por los recuerdos de su llegada a la aldea.

_Una persona apenas protegida por una capa negra se encontraba desmayada a la entrada de la aldea oculta de la arena. Con cautela, los shinobis que custodiaban la entrada se acercaron lo suficiente para notar que aquel individuo era una chica de tez blanca que les resultaba bastante familiar. Afortunadamente para los ninjas, a unos cuantos metros de la misma entrada regresaba Temari con su equipo de una misión. La joven rubia fácilmente reconoció a la kunoichi de Konoha que fue llevada con prontitud al hospital, lugar en el que después de exhaustivos exámenes y reposo total despertó al cabo de dos días. Tan pronto como lo hizo, el Kazekage fue notificado e inmediatamente la visitó para conocer el motivo por el cual la chica se encontraba en la aldea. _

_-Señorita Haruno, ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?_

_-Pues… -Una sonrisa débil asomó en su rostro -Todo fue el resultado de mi jutsu experimental. Me tomó mucho tiempo dominarlo y tenía ciertas dudas de las consecuencias. Era la primera vez que lo utilizaba en batalla y fue como último recurso. _

_-¿Estaba en misión?_

_-Sí, estaba con mis compañeros._

_-¿Naruto, Kakashi Hatake y el Uchiha?_

_-No… -Un gesto parecido al enojo surcó por breves segundos su mirada. -Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga. _

_Sin embargo el Kazekage decidió omitir tal gesto y comentario. _

_-Debemos comunicar a la aldea que se encuentra a salvo._

_-No por favor. -Prácticamente gritó la chica.-Ellos creen que estoy muerta y esa es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí. Le pido me permita permanecer aquí en Suna, solo será un tiempo después desapareceré. Necesito empezar de cero y en Konoha no podría hacerlo. _

_El Kazekage decidió no hacer preguntas acerca de la desdicha de Sakura, pero seguramente era algo que la estaba destruyendo. _

_-Sabe que es complicado, necesito hablar con el consejo y…_

_-Lo sé, sé que es difícil confiar en un ninja de otra aldea, pero ya no pertenezco a Konoha; estoy muerta. _

_El silencio inundo por unos cuantos minutos la habitación dándole al Quinto Kazekage el tiempo necesario para analizar y digerir las palabras de la chica. _

_-Sin duda será difícil pero teniendo en cuenta el apoyo que en algún momento le brindó a la aldea, tal vez lo logremos. _

_La joven de ojos jade sonrió agradeciendo a líder de la aldea. _

_-Creo que debe descansar, me retiro, ya habrá tiempo para hablar. _

_Con mayor tranquilidad Sakura se recostó en la cama esperando que Gaara pudiese apoyarla, era su única esperanza._

Ahora pasaban dos semanas y justamente el día que llego el mensaje de Konoha, Sakura fue aceptada en la aldea de la arena. Esta era su segunda oportunidad. El suicidio nunca había sido una opción para ella; de una u otra manera, todo estaba planeado. El que Sasuke Uchiha la hubiese lastimado de mil y una maneras no era una razón para dejarse morir. Él no valía la pena, solo daría su vida para proteger a quien de verdad lo merecía.

* * *

Tres años pasaron, algunas batallas como era normal en la vida de un shinobi nacimientos, muertes, muchos cambios. Pero el tiempo no se estanca y la vida tiene que seguir. Para el Uchiha su existencia era un desastre total, no pasaba un solo día sin recordar a Sakura, tal vez nunca llegara a olvidarla. Lo único bueno que tenía era su hija, al menos captaba la mayor parte de su atención, cuando no se encontraba en misión, entrenamiento o en su lugar secreto. Su matrimonio no era más que apariencias y sus ansias de poder desaparecieron tan pronto como pudo tener un ser tan diminuto en sus brazos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Desearía haber viajado al futuro, para conocer sus sentimientos después del nacimiento de su hija y comprobar que hubiese bastado con solo tener el amor a su lado para ser completamente feliz.

No solo Sasuke había continuado con su vida. Naruto ahora formaba parte de la familia Hyuga, se había casado con Hinata hace poco menos de un año. Ambos permanecían activos como ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja y sus planes para tener hijos no estaban próximos.

Naruto, él nunca olvidaría a su preciada amiga. Él y unos pocos ninjas contando a la Hokage, visitaban constantemente la tumba de la Kunoichi.

Uno de esos días calurosos en Konoha el correo se hizo presente en la oficina de la Hokage. Una invitación formal de la aldea de la arena para unos pocos Shinobis.

-Lady Tsunade, tiene una invitación de Lord Kazekage.

-Enséñamela Shizune.

Recibió en sus manos el pergamino, que a juzgar por la decoración era para un evento de gran importancia.

_Sabaku no Gaara y Sato Nozomi_

_De la aldea de la arena_

_Se complacen en invitarlos a su pronta unión en matrimonio._

_Esperamos puedan asistir al evento que se realizara el día 30 del presente mes. _

_Su presencia es de vital importancia para nosotros y nuestra aldea. _

_Expresando nuestra Gratitud_

_Gaara y Nozomi_

-Valla, nuestro joven Kazekage se va a casar. ¿Quién será la afortunada?

-Pronto lo sabremos. Debemos asistir, ¿No es así, Lady Tsunade?

-SÍ Shizune. Y mira el listado de los invitados.

_- Quinta Hokage, Lady Tsunade_

_- Uzumaki Naruto y esposa_

_- Nara Shikamaru_

_- Hyuga Neji_

_- Hatake Kakashi_

_- Yamanaka Ino_

_- Sai_

-Valla si son seleccionados. Shizune, envíales una copia de la invitación. En dos semanas partiremos a la aldea de la arena.

El tiempo no da espera y dos semanas se pasaron rápidamente. Todos se encontraban en el lugar de la recepción previa a la boda; que se realizaría de manera occidental. La novia sería presentada formalmente a los invitados. Lo que no sabían, era que solo iban a reencontrarse con el pasado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó Gaara tomando ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Sí -sonrió -Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. Kakashi entenderá mis razones, pero Naruto y Lady Tsunade se van a enojar.

-Tal vez al principio y después te desarmaran con un abrazo.

-Eso espero -Contestó sin dejar de sonreír -Quiero un abrazo. -Y extendiendo sus brazos se adueñó del cuello del Quinto Kazekage, que suavemente le correspondió.

-Es hora de salir, ya nos están esperando.

-No me sueltes, ni me dejes sola.

-No lo haré.

Tomada del brazo del Quinto Kazekage, una chica de cabellos negros atados en un peinado alto, tez blanca ligeramente maquillada y con un largo vestido azul entallado hasta la cintura y de caída libre, descendían por las escaleras ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

-Buenas noches a todos -Saludó Gaara, dándole a Nozomi la confianza necesaria para hablar.

-Lady Tsunade, Naruto.

-Sakura -Pronunciaron todos, sin poder decir más.

-Desde hace mucho nadie me llamaba por ese nombre.

-Estas viva -Fueron las palabras de Naruto. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nos mentiste?

-¿En qué estabas pensando Sakura? ¿Crees que somos de piedra? ¿Fichas de un rompecabezas que puedes manejar a tu antojo? -La zarandeó la Hokage con ira.

-Tal vez no lo entenderían, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, ustedes saben que no podía seguir en Konoha. Ya no era yo, mi vida no tenía sentido y no me hubiesen dejado partir. Lamento haberlos hecho sufrir. Neji, Shikamaru siento haberlos atormentado con la perdida de una compañera. Ino lo siento mucho; pero no podía desperdiciar más mi vida. Tenía que volver a sentirme viva y lo he logrado aquí en Suna. Me tomó un tiempo adaptarme, pero lo logré y ahora estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida con alguien que me hace feliz, con una familia que me da armonía y paz. Y quería hacerlos participes de este momento, siento haberles fallado pero estoy tratando de remediar mis errores.

-No me pidas que lo haga Sakura. -Dijo por última vez Naruto dejando el salón.

-Este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar -Comentó Tsunade -¿Podemos utilizar tu oficina Gaara?

Teniendo la aprobación del Kazekage se dirigió al lugar. Antes de salir los más cercanos a la chica la saludaron y abrazaron como fue el caso de su amiga Ino aún absortos ante los recientes eventos.

Nozomi dejó la protección de los brazos de Gaara para dirigirse a una muy difícil charla con su mentora y casi mamá. Ya tendría tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Naruto.

-Sakura porque lo hiciste, no era necesario. ¿Sabes cómo nos sentimos todos?

-Lo siento mucho y ya se lo dije, pero no soportaba verlo. Sí, es cierto estaba en misiones la mayor parte del tiempo y ya casi no nos veíamos pero cada parte de la aldea me lo recordaba, cada lugar, cada esquina. ¿Sabe lo que se siente tener sobre usted la mirada de los aldeanos, como la chica que el Uchiha utilizó? No solo mi alma estaba en pedazos, también mi orgullo.

Unos minutos de silencio envolvieron la conversación.

-Al menos pudiste habérmelo dicho -expuso con una expresión fingida de enojo.

La chica finalmente se lanzó a los brazos de su maestra y segunda madre.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de otros asuntos, como tu matrimonio.

-Sí, pero primero debo hablar con Naruto.

-Ve.

A las afueras del hogar de la familia Sabaku no, en un jardín rodeado por todo tipo de flores del desierto e iluminado solo por la luz de la luna se encontraba Naruto consternado por lo sucedido. No creía que Sakura fuera capaz de eso. Desaparecer y causar tanto sufrimiento a sus seres queridos.

-Naruto… -Se acercó la joven sigilosamente. El rubio lanzó una rápida mirada y regresó su vista al cielo.

-Definitivamente estás enojado conmigo y lo entiendo te hice sufrir, pero nadie más que tú puede entenderme. Solo tú sabes el daño que me hizo Sasuke. Naruto estaba destrozada. Fuiste testigo de todos los años de amor y entrega a Sasuke; horas de felicidad pero años de dolor. Necesitaba empezar de nuevo.

-Sakura perdí a muchos de los que quiero… cuando desapareciste fue un golpe duro. Esperaba que fuera mentira, eras mi familia y de pronto ya no estabas. Imagínate lo difícil que fueron para mí las fechas especiales. Cada cumpleaños Ino y yo visitábamos tu tumba y dejábamos regalos. Diario te dejábamos flores, todos.

-Créeme que eso fue lo más difícil que hice, están aquí porque yo los quería en mí vida, quería disculparme con todos. No quería ver la muerte ante mis ojos y saber que no los pude ver de nuevo. Naruto, debemos aprovechar el tiempo, la vida, ahora que la tenemos.

Rindiéndose ante las palabras de Sakura, Naruto la abrazo tan fuerte que casi no le permitía respirar; abrazo que Haruno respondió con la misma intensidad.

-No solo nosotros hemos sufrido Sakura, Sasuke… -La chica no le permitió terminar.

-No me hables de él Naruto. Y te lo advierto de una vez, Sasuke no debe saber que estoy viva.

-Pero no sabes lo mucho que lo he visto sufrir estos años.

-No me importa. Se lo merece. -En cada una de sus palabras había veneno, rabia. Aún no lo perdonaba y veía muy lejano el día en que esto sucediera.

Aclaradas las dudas regresaron a la recepción, lugar en el que se dieron todas las explicaciones y se rememoró la historia de Gaara y Sakura.

Al día siguiente, la pareja contrajo nupcias. La novia ataviada con un bello vestido blanco, entallado hasta la cintura y con mangas en encaje mientras el novio con un elegante smoking y un cerezo en su bolsillo. Al finalizar la ceremonia un beso sello la unión y con aplausos y sonrisas fueron felicitados. Ya nunca más sería Sakura Haruno. Bienvenida al mundo Nozomi Sabaku no.

* * *

Espero que los haya sorprendido la NO muerte de Sakura, pero no se lo merecía, por qué debía morir por alguien que no valía la pena, cuando podría darse una nueva oportunidad. Y vaya que si tuvo una buena oportunidad con nuestro Kazekage. Por cierto, no doy muchos detalles de su relación porque esta historia es solo de Sasuke y Sakura. Tal vez, si a algunos les gusta podría escribir una historia sobre el surgimiento de la relación de Sakura y Gaara.

*Nozomi: Esperanza

*Sato: Ayuda.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, que será el final. ¿Alguien se imagina que va a suceder? Me gustaría conocer opiniones y reviews.

**Saludos**

**Samanta-roth**


End file.
